1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hay loaders and more particularly pertains to a new hay loader for conveniently loading, transporting and unloading a bale of hay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hay loaders is known in the prior art. More specifically, hay loaders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hay loaders include U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,356; U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,035; U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,246; U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,725; U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,395; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,035.
In these respects, the hay loader according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently loading, transporting and unloading a bale of hay.